Dimmer circuits and dimmer cabinet assemblies currently offered in the market are typically specific to the voltage of the power circuit since many of the main components of the dimmer circuit are designed to operate at a specific voltage or a very narrow voltage range. As a result manufacturers, distributors, and retailers need to produce and stock multiple versions of dimmer circuits and dimmer cabinet assemblies. They also need to make sure that the correct dimmer circuit or dimmer cabinet assembly is provided to their customer. It would be simpler if a single dimmer circuit or a single dimmer cabinet assembly could operate over a wider voltage range because it would minimize the number of different dimmer circuits and dimmer cabinet assemblies required and would reduce the possibility of filling an order with the incorrect product.